1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust cover receiving structure of a hydraulic shock absorber.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hydraulic shock absorber having a dust cover which is put on a damper tube and wherein a suspension spring is provided at an outer side of the dust cover, and wherein the dust cover can be supported by a spring seat mounted to the damper tube, is described in Japanese Patent No. 3096006 and Japanese Utility Model No. 2535936.
In the structure described in Japanese Patent No. 3096006, the spring seat is provided with a centering portion which guides an end portion of the dust cover in such a manner as to make the dust cover coaxial with the damper tube, and a cover receiving portion which supports the end surface of the dust cover. The centering portion prevents the dust cover from bowing, and prevents the dust cover from being in contact with the suspension spring and the damper tube.
However, according to the structure described in Japanese Patent No. 3096006, since the centering portion and the cover receiving portion are provided in the spring seat itself, the end portion of the dust cover is directly in contact with the spring seat. Thus, a coating of the spring seat rubs out, and it is impossible to protect a surface of the spring seat. Further, since the cover receiving portion is provided in the spring seat itself, the spring seat becomes large.
Further, in the structure described in Japanese Utility Model No. 2535936, a seat rubber is interposed between the suspension spring and the spring seat, and the end portion of the dust cover is connected and fixed to the seat rubber. Thereby it is possible to prevent the dust cover from bowing and it is possible to prevent the end portion of the dust cover from being in contact with the spring seat.
However, according to the structure described in Japanese Utility Model No. 2535936, since it is necessary to connect and fix the end portion of the dust cover to the seat rubber in a narrow space between the damper tube and the suspension spring, the assembling time is increased, and the assembling properties are poor. This becomes particularly significant in a hydraulic shock absorber in which a diameter of the suspension spring is small, such as a rear damper.